Three Days
by CaspianLvr21
Summary: Caspian is miserable. Susan is miserable. Can they ever be happy again. *WARNING: POSSIBLE SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! Hey this is my first fanfic so be easy on me. I do not own any characters. They are all by CS LEwis. Possible movie spoilers.

Chapter One

Caspian stood staring out at the land of Narnia that lay below. It was so beautiful. He had just become king but he knew he was still missing something. Or someone rather. As he was thinking this, he turned around to see the great lion, Aslan, walk up to him.

"I can let you see her again," said Aslan.

"How? Wait. How did you know?" Caspian asked bewildered.

"I can give you three days of their time. On the third day, you must decide. Stay with her or, if she chooses to, bring her back with you."  
"You would allow her back? Even though you said she was too old?"

"Yes, but only if she chooses to come back with you."

There was a slight pause, but finally Caspian said, "All right Aslan. Let me go to her." And that was that.

Okay, so i know this was short but it is just because I am trying to divide everything. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Meanwhile, in London, Susan sat quietly under a tree watching Lucy, Edmund, Peter, and other kids from school play a game of baseball. Ever since they had left Narnia, she could not stop thinking of him. Or their first and last kiss. 'Why was I so stupid?' she thought to herself. Now she dreamed of him every night and thought of him every day. As she tried to get the memory out of her head, she heard Lucy calling her name. As she looked up, she saw a group of kids gathered around Peter and another boy, Jonathon. Or the boy who always pushed Peter around.

"Not again!" Susan said out loud. She jumped up and ran over to where Lucy was standing. "What happened this time?" she asked quickly.

"Jonathon hit Peter on the back with a bat and then said he didn't," said Lucy.

"Come on. Let's go stop them," said Susan. They reached the fight just as Edmund pulled Peter away from Jonathon.

"Will you two stop it?" said Susan as they finally reached the group.

"Oh no. Peter needs his sister to fight for him," said Jonathon.

"It's fine, Su," said Peter quietly.

"Yeah, Su. It's perfectly fine. Peter wants to get beat up," said Jonathon, mockingly.

"Oh shut up," said Susan. "Come on you guys. Let's go." As they turned to leave, Jonathon grabbed Susan's arm.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me. Just stoop it okay? I hate it when Peter, or anybody else for that matter, fights."

"Yeah, but it's okay when you do," Peter grunted. Susan then shot him a look that made him be quiet.

"Now, Jonathon, let me go," said Susan, trying to gradually pull her arm away.

"No," he said, pulling her arm closer. I'll let you go if," he paused to think for a second. "I'll let you go if you give me a kiss."

Peter and Edmund, seeing Susan's stunned face, immediately jumped to her defense.

"Don't do it, Su," said Edmund. "He's just trying to make Peter mad by having you kiss him."

"Su, you don't have to do this," Peter said. "We all know what happened last time you kissed a boy."

"Yeah you got your heart broken because you had to leave him," said Edmund. Susan smiled, closing her eyes, remembering her and Caspian's kiss.

"Well what are you going to do?" asked Jonathon.

"I'll do it," said Susan.

"No Susan. Don't!" yelled Peter and Edmund.

"All right," said Jonathon, leaning in to kiss her.

"Not so fast though," said Susan, quickly taking a step back since Jonathon had let go of her arm.

"What?"

"You didn't say I had to kiss you right here right now which means I don't have to kiss you right at this moment."

Jonathon thought for a second. "I guess you are right," he said. Okay then. Until next time," he said, walking away from the group.

Susan turned and walked away, still shaking from the fact that she had just agreed to kiss Jonathon. Little did she know that the person she _actually _loved had been standing there. Watching the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four

As Caspian stood watching, he had wanted to rush in and jump to Susan's defense. After all, what was he supposed to do when another boy put his hands on her and demanded that he kiss her? But, he had realized, he could not just run in and fight the boy. Especially because he wanted to talk to Susan alone before he saw anyone else. It was now beginning to grow dark and as Caspian stood up to follow the Pevensie's who had started to leave, he saw the same boy from earlier in the day, run over to them.

"Susan, I want my kiss now," he said, grabbing Susan, spinning her around and kissing her.

Caspian stood frozen to the spot. Within a few seconds, Susan must have overcome her surprise because she grabbed the boy's arm and twisted it behind his back, forcing him to stop.

"Ow!" shouted the boy in pain. "What did you do that for?"

Susan, who was on the verge of tears, tried to calm herself down. "Never come near me again!" she said fiercely. Then she turned around and ran back to her room in the dormitory.

"Su!" yelled Lucy, running after her.

"You are really going to pay for that," said Peter, taking a step towards Jonathon and clenching his fists.

"Go ahead and go for it then," said Jonathon, who was just trying to aggravate Peter more.

"Come on Pete. He's not worth it," said Edmund.

"I suppose you're right Ed. Come on let's go," said Peter as they walked away.

After everyone had left, Caspian still stood in the same spot he had been in since the first fight had happened.

'Poor Susan,' he thought as he started to walk down the path the Pevensie's had walked down. 'It seems as if she has been as miserable and lonely as I have.' He was just passing an open window when he heard Lucy's voice.

"There, there Susan. Everything will be all right. You'll see," said Lucy.

"No it won't be okay, Lucy. That was just horrible," sobbed Susan.

"Susan, you know that," Lucy started, but Susan cut her off.

"Lucy, please don't start. I know what you are going to say but it just isn't true. I am never going to see him again. I can't go back to Narnia Lucy. Never again. Don't you see? I'm too old."

"You can at least remember him. I know Caspian has to remember you. When you love someone, you can never forget them," said Lucy, getting up and walking through the door that joined the girls' rooms.

"Lucy," Susan said quickly, "goodnight. And thank you."

Lucy just smiled and shut the door behind her. Susan then changed into her nightclothes, turned off her light, and slipped into bed.


End file.
